


Mind Over Matter

by Estel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Team, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel/pseuds/Estel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen may have telekinesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> A one-off done for Writer in a Drawer over at Live Journal. The prompt was:  
> Theme: A Mental Superpower - telepathy, telekinesis, the power of suggestion... anything controlled by the mind.  
> Added Feature: a book

“You gotta be having me on, Harkness.” Doctor Owen Harper deliberately kept at least three meters between him and his boss. “What did you use, magnets or something?”

Captain Jack Harkness scoffed, a soft-cover book firmly held in his hand. “After everything you’ve seen, you really don’t think that it’s possible?”

As the two men verbally boxed near the entrance to Jack’s office, Toshiko sat quietly at her desk, typing furiously. A satisfied smirk crossed her lips as she pulled up the CCTV footage to recap the events.

“Telekinesis? Mind reading is one thing, mate, but you’ve barkin’ mad if you think I’ll believe that I just threw something with my mind.”

“Actually,” the team’s technological expert interrupted with the video footage on her screen. In the footage, Jack was walking away from Owen when the book lifted from the workstation nearest to his office and contacted with Jack’s back.

Smugly, Jack looked over at Owen, his eyes filled with the ‘I told you so’ that remained on the tip of his tongue. Thinking that he had made his point, Jack plopped the book down on the desk beside Tosh. It remained unnoted when, the moment it was free of his grasp, it began to slide across the desk.

“So what if its telekinesis? I’ve never had it before,” Owen defended his sanity. “Why would I just wake up with it one morning?”

The book knocked a pencil off of Tosh’s desk, drawing more attention to the pencil than the seemingly self-propelled object. Quickly, she leaned down to retrieve the fallen writing tool. As she fished around for it, the book continued its slow, creeping journey.

“Its possible you got it from interacting with some of our tech,” Tosh added as her head popped up from under her table, bumping the book further back on the desk as she went. The moment she moved her hand, it moved back. This time, everyone saw it.

Owen jumped; startled that he somehow could have been the cause of that motion. He grabbed it and looked through it for the third or fourth time, and still nothing had changed. “You want to tell me what’s going on?”

Still, Jack pursued his theory. “Simple mind and matter alterations, allowing for-“

“I can’t move anything but this sodding book.”

This new information suddenly peaked Jack’s curiosity. “How do you know?”

“Tosh’s shirt is still buttoned.”


End file.
